


Get over here already

by dingdongrumba



Series: Tumblr drabble requests [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Teasing, Top Komaeda Nagito, eager Hajime Hinata, in this house we stan switches ok, post-sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdongrumba/pseuds/dingdongrumba
Summary: “Okay, alright, are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Tumblr drabble requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900561
Comments: 5
Kudos: 232





	Get over here already

**Author's Note:**

> lmao "drabble" I said, as I'm posting this 1700 word fic skdjferkgjkerfmmk
> 
> Again, another tumblr request, this time the prompt was "Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?"
> 
> This one just called for a whole ass scene, I'm not sorry

“Here you go, Hajime.”

“Oh, wow, thank you. Just what I needed.” Hajime replied, taking the cup of coffee that Nagito was offering him from his hand. It was pretty late at night already and all this work from the Future Foundation had kept him glued to his desk all day. Okay, to be fair, it wasn’t exactly urgent work, but Hajime hated having pending tasks for the weekend, he’d much rather pull an all-nighter on Fridays and have Saturday and Sunday completely free so he could spend them with Nagito completely uninterrupted.

“You’re welcome, are you almost done with that? You should go to bed soon, overworking yourself is bad for your health.” The white-haired man pointed out, taking a seat on his desk, which was directly in front of Hajime’s.

“Yeah, I just have to finish up this last report and I’m done, why don’t you go on ahead before me?”

Nagito shook his head. “I have some work to finish as well, I’ll keep you company until we’re both done.” The soft smile he offered him only made Hajime return one of his own.

“Alright then, let me know if you need anything.”

“Will do.”

They both continued their work in comfortable silence. After being together and working alongside each other for so many years, writing reports late at night without talking had become almost second nature to them, one of the best ways they had of keeping each other company even when they weren’t interacting directly. It was always… nice.

Eventually, though, work starts to drag. Hajime took another sip of the coffee Nagito brought him earlier and rubbed his eyelids, feeling the exhaustion really begin to settle in now. He was almost done, though, he just needed to push forward a little bit more, so he tiredly took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie before unbuttoning his shirt, instantly feeling the relief of unloading from his constraining work clothes. Cracking his neck, he did some simple stretches in his place and swiftly got back to work.

It took perhaps two whole minutes for him to feel a heavy burden on his shoulders. He blinked, slightly confused, and raised his head towards the still silent Nagito that was sitting across from him. He had been fast, but Hajime still managed to catch his eyes quickly darting from himself to his work again. Yeah, Nagito had definitely been staring at him just a second ago.

Hajime shrugged it off and managed to continue working for a grand total of thirty more seconds before he had the sensation of being watched again and looked up to those darting eyes. He stared at him for a bit, not really understanding why Nagito was acting this way until he looked down on himself and finally recognized the way he looked. His chest was half out in the open, his tie loose around his neck and his hair was probably messy from a whole day’s work. He smiled to himself at the realization that his boyfriend was simply ogling him from afar like a high-school boy again.

Feeling playful, Hajime let out a long, albeit fake yawn that resulted in him stretching over the chair, purposefully letting his shirt open up even more and flexing his chest in the process. He’d closed his eyes to fully sell the yawn act, but even then he could feel Nagito’s intense stare fall directly on his pecs and he couldn’t help but smirk to himself at how easily he could seduce his boyfriend.

It really seemed to do the trick too. After that yawn, Nagito was basically drooling all over his desk, barely even hiding the fact that he was staring anymore. After what seemed like an eternity of the blatant staring, Hajime let out a small laugh and looked up at Nagito again.

“Okay, alright, are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?” He teased, resting a cheek on top of the back of his hand and shooting him a playful smirk.

“A-Ah! N-No-! I wasn’t-!” Was Nagito’s first reaction, but he quickly stopped the poorly delivered act before returning a smile of his own. “Haha, that obvious, huh?” He admitted, mirroring Hajime’s posture from across the room.

“Very. So? Are you going to come over here or what?” Hajime replied, giving his best bedroom eyes and causing Nagito to let out a low chuckle of his own before getting up from his chair and walking up to his boyfriend, not wasting any time to start placing kisses along his mouth and jaw.

Nagito’s hands didn’t take long to find their way down Hajime’s chest, enjoying the way the skin felt against his fingertips as he kept smothering Hajime’s lips with his own. The brunet let out a low moan when Nagito began sucking on his collarbone, already feeling his dick swell up from the touches.

Finally getting up from the chair, Hajime circled his arms around Nagito’s neck, flushing their bodies together as they kept gasping and panting into each other’s mouths. God, Nagito molded against his body so perfectly it was hard to imagine them not being together for so long before. Nagito pressed a leg against his crotch, causing Hajime’s own to grind against Nagito’s clothed erection as well, making them both moan louder into the heated kiss that only seemed to increase in eagerness.

“Aah, Hajime, I want you.” Nagito panted into his mouth, briefly breaking the kiss before diving in again, though separating their bodies a bit so he could finish ridding Hajime of his shirt and tie.

“I-I want- you, too” Hajime managed to reply between kisses, reluctantly complying to the separation so he could get his damn shirt off and have more of himself touching Nagito already. His skin was hot to the touch, usually Nagito was a rather cold person, but he always felt like he could make his entire body ablaze when they were together like this.

Desperately, Nagito undid his own pants before doing the same to his boyfriend’s, letting both of their cocks out in the open and taking them at the same time in his right hand, groaning at the much needed friction. It didn’t take long for both of them to start leaking pre-cum all over themselves, making Nagito’s motions much smoother and pleasurable and drawing out even louder moans from their mouths.

Hajime’s head began spinning at the way their dicks slid together, causing his legs to shiver and his arms to tighten around Nagito’s neck. He couldn’t even properly kiss him anymore, reducing himself to a moaning, drooling mess in Nagito’s mouth, although Nagito himself wasn’t much better either.

“Aah, please, just do me already.” He begged, accompanying his plea with a buck of his hips, drawing out a little laugh from Nagito.

“i thought you’d never ask.”

“Stop being a dick,” Hajime pouted, stepping away from him (still a bit reluctant) and bending over his own desk, eagerly displaying himself to Nagito in hopes that would make him hurry up already. “Just do it.”

“Ahaha, how demanding.” Nagito teased, taking out the bottle of lube from the desk drawer they always kept in the office, precisely for moments like this. He lowered Hajime’s pants the rest of the way down, taking a moment to admire the shape of his ass as he spread it wide open, applying a generous amount of lube all over his entrance and then on his own dick, shivering at the initial cold sensation.

Lining himself up, Nagito started rubbing the tip of his cock on the lubed up hole in front of him, pressing in slightly every couple of rubs or so, smirking at the way Hajime whined every time he refused to properly enter him. 

“Come on!” He complained beneath him, bucking his hips backwards and practically forcing Nagito’s dick inside, drawing out a low groan from both of them.

“Mmh~, so eager, Hajime.” Nagito cooed as he leaned forward on top of Hajime’s back and began rolling his hips slowly, letting the lewd noises of their connection fill the room.

“Aah, y-you are… the one that kept glancing at me.”

“That’s because you’re so alluring.” Nagito breathed down Hajime’s ear, picking up the pace. “Every time I look at you I can’t help but stare and think about fucking you like this. Aah, I love you so much, Hajime.”

“N-Nagito…” He moaned at both his boyfriend’s words and the increasing speed of his cock going in and out of his ass, touching every good nerve inside his body. It felt good to have Nagito inside him, but it was made even better by hearing how much he wanted him in the first place. Every syllable was filled with adoration and it made both his heart and his dick swell.

Gripping the surface of the desk as best he could, Hajime bit down on his lip to try and prevent his voice from coming out as Nagito gradually quickened up the pace of his hips. His legs were shaking violently, but he still somehow managed to thrust his own ass backwards to meet him, making his lover smile at the way Hajime was practically begging him to go harder.

Feeling generous, Nagito straightened up his back and took Hajime’s hips between his hands to keep him in place, ruthlessly pounding into him and pulling Hajime back onto himself. Their skin smacked violently, causing the room to be filled with the sounds of Hajime’s cries of pleasure and the slap of their skin every time they met.

Huffing close to his release, Nagito grabbed his boyfriend’s wrists and forced him to arch his back, lifting him up from the desk. The new angle caused them both to feel their climaxes build up in their lower abdomen, the tension threatening to spill out any second now.

Not stopping or slowing down for even a moment, Nagito finally reached his orgasm inside Hajime, pumping himself empty as he continued to thrust until every last drop was out. Hajime followed soon after, spilling himself all over the surface of the desk with a loud cry, practically on the verge of passing out from the sheer force of his orgasm.

He collapsed on top of the desk first with Nagito doing the same right after him. They fought to gain their normal breathing back, not caring whether Nagito pulled out yet or not, just enjoying the sensation of being connected for a little longer.

“Ah, fuck.” Hajime huffed once his voice returned to him.

“What is it?”

“I should’ve gotten my report out of the way first.”


End file.
